1916 and rising
by violetcara
Summary: This is the story of how siobhan and liam met because there are hardly any stories about the Irish vampires. i hope you enjoy it and please please review even if you dont xxx vc


**~Hey this is just a one-shot about how Siobhan and Liam met its set in the 1916 rising if you want to no more I'll try to find a website explaining it and put the link on my profile or just im me if you are actually bothered which I doubt. Well any way please review even if you hate it and tell me what you think! Enjoy!!~**

_**1916 and rising**_

The day was murky and overcast, a typical Irish spring day. Not a single drop of sunlight had reached through the clouds, perfect for vampires. Maggie and Siobhan were disguised as best as possible as they made their way to the best feeding place they had been to in a while. It was Easter Monday, 1916 and Dublin city was engulfed in the atmosphere of rebellion. The IRB were ready for a bloody battle and an Irish republic. This time Britain would be put in their place, this time nothing would stop the Irish from getting their long awaited freedom.

For the two vampires a bloody battle made feeding as much as they wanted very easy and inconspicuous. A city filled with guns and strewn with dead bodies was would hardly notice two beautiful young women gently ripping men's throats. They pushed their way in among the young men who were fighting voluntarily for the cause. Her eyes black with hunger, Siobhan was having a hard time trying to stop breathing until it was safe to feed without being noticed. The front steps of the GPO were alive with excitement radiating from the men. Siobhan's eyes followed every movement of the crown she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. It was going ok so far, until she knocked off an especially good smelling young man.

"Sorry" She mumbled quickly and tried to push past but the young man caught her arm.

"Hey! What's a pretty young girl like you doing out here dressed like that?" he asked.

Siobhan started to panic, she had not thought this far ahead. She had forgotten she was trying to look masculine and sometimes, being an incredibly beautiful vampire does not help disguises.

"Umm...."

Thinking on the spot was definitely not Siobhan's vampire power. She was convinced she didn't have one but her friend Carlisle was certain she had a power to make things turn out well just by thinking it. Maybe hoping the young man would stop annoying her would make it happen.

"Don't worry, i won't tell anyone" he smiled at her bringing her back from her thoughts. "I am Liam by the way"

"Siobhan" Siobhan replied before giving it proper thought.

Trying her best to hold her breath Siobhan stood beside Liam. There was something about him that drew her to him even though she knew she should move away. His presence gave her a sort of comforting feeling.

The sound of guns erupted around them and Siobhan felt Liam move closer, as if trying to protect her, as if she needed protecting. Holding her breath was getting harder and harder but still Siobhan did not move, that is until Maggie appeared from nowhere her stunning features dark and annoyed, and gabbed Siobhan pulling her away.

"Stop whatever you are doing" she hissed under her breath "it's time for our meal"

Siobhan followed her friend to a corner of the city where a group of five men were fighting tooth and nail. She stood for a second the pounced on the nearest British soldier. She may be killing for food but when it came down to it why not do her best to help give her country independence.

Within minutes the five lay dead across the cobbled street but the two vampires were not finished. They were not stopping for one second. They flew across the city devouring young men in their wake those that were fighting and those that were dying. Blood was blood and nothing was going to stop them. Well nothing was going to stop Maggie.

"Wait" called Siobhan as Maggie started off in hunt of her next course.

"What now" Maggie was grouchy when she was hungry and today was definitely no exception.

"It's Liam" Siobhan whispered mostly to herself. Creeping at an alarmingly human rate, Siobhan approached the body lain in a puddle of blood. His face more handsome then Siobhan had noticed before, bloody and his heart beating so faintly even Siobhan's vampire ears were straining to hear it. She was drawn to the body and could not bear to leave without doing something. Turning his face so it faced hers, Siobhan leaned down to Liam's neck. Her tongue tasted his skin and she bit gently into the soft flesh. Having just eaten it was not as hard to pull away as it could have been but still it took every ounce of Siobhan's strength to do it.

She was not going to let him die, she couldn't. The pain of the transformation was bad but it would be worth it wouldn't it? Thoughts ran haywire in Siobhan's mind as she tasted the sweet blood, the sweetest she had tasted all night. Did she really need to save him; wouldn't it be best to end it quickly? However the thought of him trying to protect her and the soft smile that had sat on his lips when they had first met. Siobhan needed to save Liam and was determined to do it.

Maggie watched her friend but did not move or attempt to stop her. Something about Siobhan's manner told her that it was best not to disturb what was going on, let alone try to understand it.

Siobhan picked up Liam's body which was writhing with the pain of the transformation and flew off to the mountains where they had spent the last few days. Maggie followed bewildered.

**~Well i hope you enjoyed that please please please tell me what you think even if you hate it! Push that button and make me happy!! Don't be offended if you are British it's just that i thought it would fit in to the story. I swear i have no desire to set vampires on any of you, except maybe my cousin Alex because he doesn't get twilight!!! Well I'm going now to get ready for burn in my friend Alana's. Foam party here i come!!! Oh and please review!! ~**


End file.
